Stand Up
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: MMPR, TommyBilly slash. Set after they got the Ninjetti Powers. Tommy and Billy are together, but not everyone's happy.


Disclaimer: I'm merely playing in someone else's playground.

This is my first ever Tommy/Billy slash story, so it's not good. I know all of them are completely out of character, but it's just because.. because.

This one is for my lil sis Hann, who I adore. Now I only hope you like it sis.

It was longer, but I lost it when my computer shut itself of, and almost everything I had on the thing disappeared.

* * *

Billy had slowly begun to notice it. Tommy had started touching him carefully. Just small, innocent touches to the other rangers.. But not so innocent touches to him. And then there where the looks and the smiles.

Billy slowly started to wonder if Tommy was interested in him. Theoretically, he shouldn't be. In a scientific aspect, Tommy could impossibly be, as Billy had read that 'men that are with the graceful woman usually doesn't care about anything or anyone else'. Billy had thrown that magazine rather quickly.

But he just.. couldn't stop thinking about him; Thomas James Oliver.

But when Tommy suddenly told him that he and Kim had broken up, Billy started seeing his chance.. and he wasn't gonna let that chance slip too fast.

* * *

Billy sat in the juice bar by Tommy, who looked down.

"I'm sure it will be better, Tommy," Billy said, trying to comfort him. Tommy just shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said. "Kim hates me, and so will probably the others."

"That's not true," Billy said. "Not everyone sides with Kim all the time. I don't, and I know some of the others won't."

Tommy looked at Billy, hesitantly. "Billy.. there's something I've got to tell you.. Something that's been on my mind for a long time."

Billy looked at him, analyzing Tommy's expression. "What is it, Tommy?" he asked, trying, and failing, to hide the tiny hint of hope in his voice.

"Billy.. I.. The reason me and Kim broke up was.." Tommy swallowed, and decided to act. He leaned forwards, and pressed his lips against Billy's.

Billy's brain malfunctioned for a second. Tommy was kissing him. **TOMMY WAS KISSING HIM!** But then he got his overused brain working again and started kissing back. They pulled away for air. Seemingly no one had seen them in the juice bar.

"The reason me and Kim broke up was that she found out I like you." Tommy said.

Billy stared for a second. "You like me?" he asked surprised.

Tommy nodded. "I have for a while. I'm not sure when I fell in love with you, though."

Billy slowly nodded. "But what about Kim?"

"She's not happy," Tommy confessed. "But I'd rather be with you." _Maybe now she'll stop screaming for me every time she get in danger_, he added in his mind.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, they'd been seen by someone, who now quickly made her way out of the Juice Bar. She hurried to the closest phone booth and started dialing a number. Someone picked up the phone on the other end of the line.

"Jason Scott."

"Jason, it's Kim."

"Hey Kim. What's up?"

"I broke up with Tommy."

"Huh? Why?" Kim missed the small hint of hope in his voice. "Because he likes _Billy_!"

"WHAT?!" Jason was shocked. Kim thought it was because Tommy liked Billy and because they broke up, but didn't know it was because Tommy liked Billy and wasn't in his grasp anymore. Yep, Jason liked Tommy.

"Yeah, I know. I just saw them kiss. In public. At the Juice Bar!"

"They what?!" Jason was shocked.

"I know," Kim was close to tears now. "Do you think I should tell the others?"

"I don't know," Jason answered distracted. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"But Jason.." But Jason had hung up.

"Fine!" Kim said angrily and slammed the phone back in place. Then she hurried towards Aisha's house, anger flaring.

* * *

Tommy and Billy walked out of the Juice Bar, just to see Kim run away, looking angry. Billy raised an eyebrow, while Tommy lowered his head.

"Come on, Tommy," Billy said. "She will get over it, I'm certain."

Tommy looked at him, and nodded. "Should we tell the others?" he asked.

"Only if you want to." Billy said. Tommy nodded again.

"Who should we tell first?" Billy then asked.

"Adam is the most open-minded," Tommy said. "So he should probably be the one who will accept it most." Billy nodded in agreement, and the two of them walked to the Park's residence.

When they got there, they found Adam outside, helping his dad paint the house. He waved at them as he saw them, and they walked over.

"Can we talk to you? Alone?" Tommy asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Adam said. "We can go to my room."

He showed them inside and to his room. He sat down on the bed and looked at them. "What is it?"

Billy and Tommy looked at eachother, Tommy silently telling Billy to say it.

Billy looked at Adam. "I and Tommy are together."

Tommy looked at Adam, wondering how he would react. Adam looked mildly surprised.

"You are?" Tommy nodded. "We are." he said.

"Since when?"

"Since.. now." Billy answered. Adam raised his eyebrows, but smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"I.. you are?" Tommy asked, surprised. Adam nodded.

"Of course. I don't mind what you prefer. As long as you're happy, then it's okay for me."

Tommy and Billy smiled. "We really do appreciate it, Adam." Billy said, and Tommy nodded in agreement.

Adam smiled to them. "But.. how did Kim take it?" he asked.

"Not good," Tommy said with a sigh. "She's angry."

Adam nodded. "I can understand her, but.. if she really cared about you, then she should be happy because you are happy."

Tommy and Billy nodded. "Thank you, Adam."

"Anytime." Adam smiled.

* * *

Kim knocked on the door to Aisha's house. Her mom opened the door.

"Hey Mrs. Campbell, is Aisha home?"

"No, Kimberly, she just went out," Mrs. Campbell said. "I think she went to the park."

Kim nodded. "Thank you," she said. "I'll go find her."

Mrs. Campbell nodded, and Kim turned and walked towards the park. Now the tears came. _How could Tommy be with me if he like Billy? It's not fair! Did he just use me?_ Thoughts like that was running through her head as she walked to the park.

She found Aisha almost at once when she got there. Aisha greeted her with a smile as she came over, then turned worried. "What's wrong, Kim?" she asked, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I and Tommy broke up," Kim said.

"What?" Aisha asked. Kim nodded. "We broke up, because he likes Billy."

Aisha raised her eyebrows.

"Why did Tommy never tell me he liked boys?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, Kim," Aisha said. "But you shouldn't feel so bad about it. If you really like Tommy, then you should be happy because he's happy."

"He?! What about me?!" Kim shrieked. "Here we've been together for months, and he lied to me all along!"

"Kim, seriously," Aisha said. "It's not that bad."

"It is! I thought you at least would understand!" With that, Kim stalked away.

Aisha stared after her, then sighed and shook her head. The team was officially screwed for a long time. Aisha was at loss for what to do. She slowly turned, and went to see if she could find Tommy or Billy.

* * *

Okay, this is probably turning into a "Kim-bashing" story. 's not my fault I don't like her -grumbles-  
Anyway, tips are appreciated. Flame me if you want, I don't care.  
Okay, I have no idea when next chapter will be up. Now, feel free to throw heavy things in my head.


End file.
